Letting Go
by wolfyangel123
Summary: I was told that if you love someone, you let them go. I love him, but he loves another. So I will let go once and for all.


**This is my first tragedy so I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on the hill over looking the village. The night was cloudless, letting the moon shine along with the stars. The slight breeze played with her hair as she raised her head to the moon. She wrapped her arms around her knees, bringing them closer to her chest. She just came back from seeing her family when she felt Inuyasha nearby. Kagome was going to go greet him when she felt another presence with him. That is when she saw the soul collectors. She turned away from them, not being able to see what they were doing this time around because it would hurt too much.<p>

She loves him. God did she love him, but she didn't know what to do anymore to show him. For three years she showed him her affections, she even kissed the guy! Kagome sighed as she stared at the moon, clutching the jewel that started it all. It was almost completed. They just needed the one from Naraku. The final battle was getting nearer.

Kagome stiffened as she felt another presence behind her. She glanced behind her shoulder to see Inuyasha standing there with his arms in his haori. He didn't say anything as he plopped down besides her, his golden eyes staring up at the moon while his hair shined like stardust.

Inuyasha was watching Kagome out of the corner of his eyes, concerned for the girl that held his heart. He knew he loves her. He loved her for a year and a half now. It hurt him to see her upset when he came back from seeing Kikyo. Kagome never showed how much it hurt her when he left to see her previous self. Inuyasha finally knew when he saw her sitting by the waterfall's edge soaking wet after saving Kikyo's life from Naraku's miasma. Kagome looked so tired, like she had given up the fight of stopping him.

He was going to confess to her when Naraku was defeated and Kikyo was put to rest for good. "Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome's silent voice brought him out of his musing. "Hmm?" Inuyasha grunted back. Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye before she turned her attention back to the grass between her feet.

"Let's say, hypothetically, that there is this guy I like." she started to say. Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow at this. He hoped there wasn't a guy she liked, especially not that Hobo guy or that stupid wolf Kouga. "But he likes someone else. What should I do?" she asked never raising her voice above a whisper.

Inuyasha sighed. He was never good at this. Then he remembered something and he was going to tell Kagome. "When I was in your time, there were these two ladies who visited the shrine while you were at skool." he said. "I heard them talking about a guy and one lady said, 'If you love someone or in this case him, just let them go because they are not worth your tears.'" Inuyasha looked over at her, hoping he said the right thing.

Then Kagome smiled at him. The smile was a bit tight and looked a little forced, but she still smiled. She turned her attention back to the moon as she said, "I've gotten stronger these past few years." Inuyasha snorted a bit. He knew she got stronger. She wasn't that girl who had no clue what she was doing or where she was going. "Yeah, you're stronger, but you aren't as strong as Kikyo."

Kagome looked a little hurt at that comment. Inuyasha didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out and now he was waiting to be sat to hell and back. After a while nothing came, no sit, no come back, just quiet that made his gut twist in ways he didn't know.

Kagome knew she wouldn't be as good as the dead priestess and Inuyasha pointed that out just fine. She now knew what she was going to do. She was going to take Inuyasha's advice on letting go. She was going to let go once and for all. After the fight with Naraku she was letting go of everything and letting Inuyasha have his happy ending with Kikyo.

Kagome stood from the ground, making Inuyasha jump a little from the action. She dusted the grass that clung to her skirt as she turned to go back to the village. "Yep, because I'm just your jewel finder and nothing else." she said just as she entered the forest. She didn't look back to see his expression. The silence of not saying anything and of him not chasing after her confirmed that what she said was true.

* * *

><p>The battle with Naraku was over. The village celebrated the death of the evil one as the heroes rested and relaxed as their battle wounds were treated. A giant bonfire was roaring in the center of the village as the men drank booze and the women gossiped and laughed at the men's drunken actions. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone and Sango had her brother back. They were going to be married soon now that they had no danger left to fear.<p>

Kagome smiled at the happy couple. She wished that it was Inuyasha and her that were cuddling by the fire as they had a good time. She looked up as the soul collectors went deep into the forest, lazily drifting by with a glowing orb in there clutches. She sighed as she got up to see how far they go and hoping that the scene she will walk in on wont be too bad.

When she found them they were in the deeper parts of the forest. She saw Inuyasha hugging Kikyo. She smiled a sad smile as she headed towards the well, never looking back to see what would happen. Kagome knew how far the well was from this spot and glad Inuyasha was too preoccupied at the moment. She paused as she reached the Goshinboku, the start of her journey to find the Jewel of Four Souls. She let the tears fall as she leaned against the trees.

Kagome put her bow and arrows down as she cried into the old trees bark. She startled when she heard the bushes shake behind her. She looked back to see a giant ogre with a spiked club swing at her. She wasn't fast enough to avoid the hit and took it directly to the stomach. There was a wide hole now in her stomach and deep gashes that ran along her legs and arms. She didn't waste any time on firing the three arrows she brought. Luckily it only took two arrows to bring him down.

Kagome let out a breath as she slid down the tree. She knew she wasn't going to make it. Inuyasha was with Kikyo now, that was five miles away. Kagome said she was going to let go and she was planning on dying so Inuyasha wouldn't be held back. She had already said goodbye to her family, telling them she might not make it back home. She sealed the well closed too. She had no regrets now. It was ironic how the moon was the same on the day she made her decision of letting go. The jewel glowed brightly as if it knew its protector was dying. She clutched at it weakly and her last arrow that has the golden locket she gave Inuyasha and a letter to him.

The bushes rustled in front of her as she saw a shadowed figure in the moonlight coming towards her. She hoped it wasn't another demon trying to kill her, but she also hoped it was Inuyasha. Kagome was a bit surprised to see Sesshomaru step through the tree line. He looked down at her bleeding state. He looked thoughtful as he looked her over. Finally he said, "Since you helped Rin a couple of times, I'll let you live." she watched as he drew Tenseiga. She smiled weakly as she shook her head no.

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to live. So please don't waste your energy on me." Kagome weakly said. Sesshomaru looked at her a moment longer before turning around, heading back the way he came. "Wait." she breathed out. Kagome watched as he stopped where he was, but did not turn back around. She took the jewel off her neck and tied it around the arrow next to the locket. Kagome remembered when she asked for the locket back so she could get it engraved. It said _K&I BFF's for always and Lovers forever_. She was planning on giving it back to him after he knew how she felt. Now she couldn't give it to him in person and the letter was a goodbye to everyone.

Kagome held out the arrow to him. "Please give this arrow to Inuyasha as a final request from a dying person." Sesshomaru turned around and gently took it from her shaking hands. It was an effort to breath and the world was going black around the edges. She smiled as she let the tears roll down her face as Sesshomaru left the girl to rest. "Thank you." she whispered out to the night as she closed her eyes for the last time with the picture of Inuyasha burned behind her eyelids.

Sesshomaru smelled the dying miko and was going to repay her back for taking care of Rin by saving her life. Tenseiga was vibrating against his hip, saying this was one of the purest souls it has seen for over 500 years. He was surprised when she refused his help, claiming she wanted to die. He was going to go on his way when she stopped him, asking as a final request to give an arrow with attachments to it to his little brother. He took it, intending to honor the last request of the girl who helped many and defeated a strong enemy that threatened everything. He looked back into those lifeless brown eyes of hers before turning away.

He was a bit surprised to see that the flame she had in her eyes were gone. Sesshomaru remembered when he first met her, she had a never ending fire in her eyes. Now, it looked like that fire burned out a while ago. He stopped momentarily as he looked back to where that miko lay. Sesshomaru bowed his head in respect as he felt her soul go up to the heavens. He did not like humans, quite the contrary, he despised humans. He already had a little girl that wormed her way into his heart and he was planning on taking her as a mate when she came of age. The only other human besides Rin that caught his attention was his brother's miko companion. She was very strong and he respected that. Now she was with that human loving, fool of a father of his as Sesshomaru carried the last of her in his hands.

He did not know why she wanted his foolish little brother to have a golden necklace or the Jewel of Four Souls. Sesshomaru turned back around to find his little brother that he hated so much. He hated his little brother for being a half-breed and for causing his father's downfall, yet another part of him loved him because he was family, his own flesh and blood. And for that he hated him even more.

Sesshomaru found Inuyasha sitting on a hill over looking the village. Inuyasha's ears twitched in his direction, but made no other notion that he notice his older brother. Sesshomaru walked right up to stand beside his brother as they both stared ahead into the night.

Inuyasha sniffed lightly, noticing Kagome's lingering scent on his brother. He didn't say anything though, still thinking on how to tell Kagome that he loves her. "Little brother." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked up at him, but Sesshomaru never looked down. "I have something for you." Sesshomaru looked down into the same eyes as his own while giving Inuyasha the arrow.

Inuyasha looked confused as his brother gave him Kagome's arrow that held three things on it. Sesshomaru turned around, intending to go back to Rin when his brother asked, "Why did you give me this?" it was a harmless question that was only curious, but he couldn't help but to look over his shoulder at his brother. "She is waiting for you at the Goshinboku. I was only the messenger." and he left with that said and done. He fulfilled the dead miko's wish and he had no other business with his foolish little brother.

Inuyasha looked confused as he sat on the hill that he gave Kagome the advice. He looked back down at the arrow. He smiled as he saw the golden locket. He slipped it over his head as he stared at the engraved letters. His eyes sparkled with joy that she loved him too. Inuyasha was a bit confuse as he took the now whole jewel in his hand. He slipped it into his haori and he untied the letter from the arrow.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and kept getting bigger as he read the letter. Tears started stinging his eyes as his heart twisted and clenched in his chest as if someone was squeezing it. He shot up from the ground as he headed to the Goshinboku, his brother's words repeating over and over in his head. _'She is waiting for you at the Goshinboku._' He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the scene that laid before him. The tears were let loose as he shook his head slowly in denial. He stumbled forward to the girl surrounded by her own blood that had a hole in her stomach similar to the one he had before. Her sweet smile was too pale for him as dried tear streaks shimmered against her pale cheeks a bit where it was still wet.

Inuyasha collapsed by her side as he gently took her in his arms, still shaking his head from side to side, repeating the word no. He didn't want to believe that her beautiful eyes would never look at him with the emotions clearly being portrayed. He didn't want to believe that he would never hear her laugh or that scolding voice that would tell him to sit or the way she said his name with such love and caring. He didn't want to believe he would never hear or feel the way her heart pounded against his back when he was carrying her around or when her heart sped up when she was embarrassed by something. He didn't want to believe she was dead.

For the first time in a very long time, he let everything go and howled his sorrow to the dark forest, letting the creatures hear his sorrow. He cried, wishing he could take everything back and tell her he loved her too. He buried his nose into her hair, where he could smell her dying scent of lavender, vanilla, and spice. All he could do was cradle her against his chest while he howled and screamed at her as his sorrow consumed him, as the letter and arrow lay forgotten by his side with the words replaying in his head that made his world go black.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I want you to know that I will always love you. I took that advice you gave me that night on letting go. So I will let go of you and let you be with Kikyo. I hope you will have a happy life with her as I will be watching over you from heaven. I will tell your mother that you miss her and I will tell your father of how great a man you became. I want you to tell Sango and Miroku that I wont make it to the wedding, but I will watch over them and all their children and decedents. I want you to watch over Shippo and teach him how to survive on his own and tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't raise him and that I'll always love him. Tell Kaede that I will always be grateful for everything she did for us._

_Love you always,_

_Kagome._

* * *

><p><strong>I cried while i was writing this. Please let me know if you want a sequal to this story.<strong>

**Read and Review.**


End file.
